


Hidden Shadows

by BrittanyWilton230



Series: Ice Queen [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: Twenty years have passed since Kyoko had finished her mission, eighteen have passed since she joined ANBU and ten since she's been in the village, but barely anything has changed. Her friends may have had a few more children, but she can sense something in the shadows.
'There will always be fighting, no matter how much you try to avoid it. People don't get along, not completely, and it'll never happen.'





	1. Prologue

Sasuke didn't know why he signed up for this job, he had thought travelling with Jiraiya was bad, but this was worse. The moment of paper he had to sign, which had became easier the moment Kyoko opened her mouth and laughed at him. Which was around ten years ago, it would have been eighteen since she joined ANBU, and twenty since she woke up from her coma.

He almost smiled thinking about it, but know he had to place Genin into their teams, but he felt like he didn't have a right to do that, since Takeo and Sarada would becoming Genin, he couldn't put his own children over others. Sakura would kill him, along with his friends.

"Hokage-sama," Kyoko said as she walked into the room, her mask covering her face, but he knew it was her. He was the one in charge of ANBU. "My mission has been completed."

"Kyoko, I need you to become a Jonin," Sasuke told her, he needed Jonin teachers and she would be perfect, but he would have to be careful with who he placed on her team, he didn't need to put up with pissed off parents. "You'll be teaching a team of Genin."

Kyoko sighed as she took of her cat mask, she had a fox one made for her, but that was part of her Jonin outfit, a rank she had for only two years before joining ANBU. "Is something the matter, Sasuke? You look nervous."

"Genin teams."

"Let me help," she told him while picking up the files, while she knew these kids. They didn't know her, she had been gone from the village for the last ten years, making sure war didn't start between them and Iwa. Mist and Sand were fine. "I see, you had more children. Five's a good number."

"You're still teaching a team," Sasuke told her, he knew her. She would try to get out of it, since she didn't think she was good with children, but he knew she would be fine. "Kyoko, don't bother trying to get out of it. Don't make me drag Sakura into this room."

"And take away from the hospital?" Kyoko asked looking at her hand, while she was thirty-five, she didn't look it. She was older then her parents had been, but unlike her friends, she didn't have any children. "Are you trying to get me killed?"


	2. Chapter One: Team Fourteen

Kyoko smiled as she listened to Hinata. She didn't know when her friend started teaching, but it looked like her students loved her. It was time to pick up her forced Genin team, she might have been annoyed at Sasuke for making her pick one up, but she wasn't going to take it out on them. Yet.

"Hello, Hinata," Kyoko said as she walked into the room, she must have been the first one, since it looked like all her students were still in their seats. "It looks like I'm a little early."

"You're not," Hinata said pulling her into a hug, while must were still wary of her, she didn't care. Her friend was back after ten years, ten years her children didn't see their Godmother. "You're here for your team?"

"Of course," Kyoko told her, before sitting on her desk. She might as well wait for the others. "But I might as well see the others while I'm here. Team Fourteen put your hands up."

"Things have changed." Hinata knew she had been out of the village for awhile, but she no longer had to tell the new Genin who their teachers were, Jonin had that privilege. "But since you haven't seen here for ten years, I can do the honour for you."

"Thanks, but I can."

"Are you sure."

"I know who I have."

Hinata only smiled at her, before sitting behind her desk. Pushing Kyoko off the wooden surface, Sai only smiled at the two when he walked into the room, a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hello, Kyoko," Sai said as he looked at the thirteen year olds, sighing, he knew that Hinata and Kiba took the last name 'Uzumaki', since Kyoko had allowed them to, but he didn't know that they hadn't changed their names back. "Team Fifteen: Michiko Uzumaki, Dai Sarutobi and Jomei."

"Still?" Kyoko whispered as she watched the three Genin walk out of the room. She remembered when Hinata told her father that she was pregnant, the elders looked ready to cut the baby out of her belly herself, but since then, it looked like they had decided to stay with her clan, instead of the ones they were born into. "They never change, so I don't know why I expect any difference."

"No, Kiba and I decided to help you rebuild yours," Hinata whispered back as team after team were taken, she might as well just stay here.

"Great." Kyoko only looked at three that were, they looked bored, but she knew they should glad they didn't have to wait three hours. Kakashi never changed, even when he became the sixth Hokage. "I'll teach them Seals, tell me their handwritting is neat, or else we're going to have lots of fun."

"Don't worry, I made sure their writing was perfect," Hinata told her, she knew that handwriting was the most important part of sealing, since one tiny mistake could blow up on you. "They kept asking me for the reason, but I told them Aunty Kyoko would have a surprise when she came back."

"Of course," Kyoko told her, before looking at her team. "Now, Minoru Uzumaki, Takeo Uchiha and Kaya please meet me at the Uzumaki Compound."

-IceQueen-

Kyoko only smiled as she watched the three walk into the court yard, she had clone follow them, since she knew herself too well. She doubted that Kaya would know were the compound was, but she had been wrong before.

Like her own Genin test, it was a test in a test, at least the first part of it. She had spent the last three days deciding how to handle her test, since she wasn't going to use the bell test, unless she had to. She remembered thinking it was stupid, they might be in the same class, but they were putting together Genin's who might have never worked together, thus they didn't know if they could trust each other.

"Hello," Kyoko said as she walked in front of them, a smile on her face as they sat down on the grass. "As Hinata said, my name is Kyoko Uzumaki and I have been on a mission for the last ten years, now I would like you to introduce yourself. Since I'm the unknown, I'll start."

Kaya only looked at her before nodding, she was still at the orphanage, both she and her brother didn't have last names, but they helped each other pass.

"I have many likes, but most importantly is family," Kyoko told them. She wasn't going to like Kakashi, but she wasn't going to tell them everything. "My Godchildren, since they're really the only family I have. I hate people who refuse to look past the surface, and judge. Finally, I don't really have any goals for the future, but I guess it would be nice to see you three Jonin. Kaya, why don't you go first."

Kaya only nodded her head, short dark blue hair pushed behind her ears, dark brown eyes wide. She on a simple black battle kimono, with fishnet and biker shorts. "I'm Kaya, I like my brother Jomei, training and fish, I dislike the orphanage, since the women who ran it don't like it when we train. My dream is to become Head of the ANBU."

"Very nice," Kyoko told her, thinking about the spare rooms she had in her house, she guessed she could offer them, since she doubted Ino and Sai would have room at their place. "Takeo, why don't you go next?"

"I'm Takeo Uchiha," Takeo said as he pushed his pink bangs out of his face, black eyes glared at the piece of hair. He wanted to cut it, but he wanted to be like his sister, Kushina, since she never let anyone pick on her because of her eye and hair colour. "I like my family, training and tomatoes. I dislike bullies who make fun of my hair colour, and my dream is to be like my sisters, Kushina and Mikoto."

She only nodded as she took in his outfit, it was almost like Sasuke's when he was a Genin, but Takeo was wearing black shorts and the colour of his navy shirt didn't up his neck, just a normal shirt.

"I'm Minoru Uzumaki," Minoru said as she smiled at him, he didn't want to disappoint his parents, not since he had two clans to show what they were missing. "I like my partner, Hioshi, my family and training. I dislike some of cousins and uncles, I hate people who are mean to animals. My dream is to become the best I can."

"Three Genin who like to train," Kyoko said. She was going to have fun with this one, and it didn't look like they hated each other too much. Kaya was perfect for their medic, so she would sent the girl to Sakura to be trained. "You'll make a good team, once you pass the test."

"Pass the test?" Kaya asked panic in her voice, pale hands covering her mouth. She thought she had passed, she was a Genin and now her sensei was telling her she had to pass another test.

"Sorry love, but you'll see." Kyoko felt bad, since they passed anyway and she had a feeling it was going to happen with her team, since she had the Hokage's son. "Everything will work out for the best, but I'll see you tomorrow and Kaya, I'll have something to ask after the test."


	3. Chapter Two: Search and Find

She looked at the empty field as she waited for her would-be students. It was warm, but she hoped that she didn't have to remove to many bad habits from them. Kaya was the one she worried about the most.

"Kyoko, you're being paranoid," she whispered to herself, sighing as Sakura jumped next to her, her pink hair was still short, but she looked her age. She was surprised they even took her seriously, she hadn't changed since she was sixteen. "We taught Takeo better then that."

"The fact you think I'm worried about Takeo is what worried me," Kyoko told while rolling her eyes. "And while I think about it Minoru as well, I know both of them are smart kids. They have at least one smart parent."

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"Admit Sakura, you look at our Genin years and regret doing half the crap you did."

"And you?"

"Would have been better. More death threats."

Sakura only rolled her eyes, she knew Kyoko would be fine. She had mellowed out since she returned, but she only stayed for ten years, so only her oldest daughters really remembered her. "You they're coming."

"So they did show Kaya were it was," Kyoko whispered to herself, she knew they were. She was just glad they were coming in together. "Sakura, you might want to leave. I know you have a shift at the hospital. So away with you."

Jumping down, she only smiled when her team jumped, she didn't know when there was going to be another Uchiha baby, but she had a feeling she was going to be the first to find out. Like she did for Kushina and Mikoto. "So you're here on time, good, that means we can take this show on the road."

"You're weird," Kaya told her, blowing her hair out of her face, she didn't have time to find a way to remove her hair from her face, but she guessed she would have to grow it out before she could pull it into a ponytail.

"I know that," Kyoko told her, a smile on her face. Putting her hands behind her back, she summoned one of her scent bombs, while she knew little to nothing about tracking, she knew how to throw off a tracker. "Besides the aim of this test, is a search and find. You have to find me, and I'll decide if you have to go back to school, pass or should drop out all together."

Takeo only looked at her, he knew she was bluffing, since his dad had removed the rule as soon as he took office, only the teachers at the academy could say if a student could drop out or not.

"You're standing in front of us," Minoru told her, Hoshi standing out his side. If she was anything like his mother, then she would have some up his sleeve.

Kyoko only smiled before throwing a scented bomb on the ground, disappearing before the smoke cleared up. She would make them chase one of her clones around, while she watched. After all, her test wouldn't compare to trying to Tora. That cat was still trying to run away from her owner, through it made Kyoko wonder if the cat was immortal, or if that women kept naming them Tora.

-IceQueen-

Kyoko only looked at her students as she fixed the broken landscape, she didn't think they'd have the guts to try and kill her, but one of them must have worked out it was a clone.

"That could have gone worse," she told them, they were good, but like a lot of things, they could be better. "For starters, Kaya your Gen and Taijutsu needs some work. Minoru I'm sure Hinata taught you how to fight without Hoshi, in the field you can't hold back and Takeo, stop being a show off. It'll get you killed in the long run. But you passed."

"We passed?" Kaya asked looking at her wide eyes, she didn't know how they passed, like she said. They had done horribly. "How in the seven seas did we pass?"

"Team work," Kyoko told her a smile on her face. They had worked together, to her it made sense that they did. Sakura and Sasuke would have taught their children, Hinata and Kiba would have done the same. "You got something must in my own generation didn't, we work together to complete our goals. Sure you have the odd one, who doesn't work with anyone."

"Would that be you sensei?" Minoru asked Hoshi taking a nap on his head. He had heard some of the rumours that had been spread about his sensei, but his parents would always tell them stories about her. "Mama and Papa said you were a lone wolf, we're your pack now."

"Yup, you're my pack. Minoru, Takeo tell your parents you pass. Kaya, stay here."

Kaya only watched as her team mates went to tell their families, before looking at her new sensei, she had seen what Hinata-Sensei was like.

"Now Kaya," Kyoko started a small smile on her face, as she looked at the trees that had been killed, she would have to regrow those on a later date. "You said you and your brother don't have a apartment. Would you like to live at the Uzumaki compound? I'm sure Hinata would be happy to fed you."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am about the sun setting."

"I'll tell Jomei," Kaya told her, while pulling her bag closer. That was everything she owned, but she would be able to pay things, since she didn't have to worry about rent anymore. "Are you sure sensei."

"I'm sure, now move your ass," Kyoko told her, while thinking about the house that was closet to her, but she had spare rooms in her own, so she could put then in those. Until they could support themselves. "I doubt you own much, so we'll go shopping after tomorrow's training and mission. Got it girly, your going to have to put up with me."

"Hinata-sensei said you weren't that bad."

Sighing, Kyoko pulled her hand through her hair. She would have to report to Sasuke, not that he would be surprised at the results, but he would be surprised about her taking in two Genin. "You know were the compound is, wait for me there. I shouldn't be too long."


	4. Chapter Three: Evil Sensei

She loved training early in the morning, but it turned out, the two she had taken it. Didn't. Even through Kyoko had told them more then enough times they didn't have to join her.

"You're evil," Kaya said as she ran next to her brother, they had ran six laps of the Uzumaki compound, Minoru and Takeo them not long afterwards, but her sensei was evil. Always pushing their limits, to the point they didn't mind doing D-ranks, only because they earned money and it didn't take a lot of skill to complete them.

"Completely agreed," Jomei told her, Michiko only giggled at his words, she had dragged Dai to training, since she knew he was running in the mornings. "Evil."

"You're the ones whose doing this of your own free will," Kyoko told them, through she was sure Lee was worse then she was. He was Team Sixteen's Jonin, even through his son was on the team, Sasuke knew he wouldn't play favourites. "And be glad you don't have Lee, he'd make you do this on your hands. And you call me evil."

"Never trained with him," Minoru and Michiko told her, brown hair covering their lavender coloured eyes. "And don't plan on it."

Kyoko only rolled her eyes. 'Twins,' she thought before stopping, she could have sworn. Stopping she turned to the others, Hinata would be starting breakfast.

"Okay, little Genin," Kyoko said ignoring their protests to the title, she loved being a sensei since it meant she could put them through her pain. "Hinata's making breakfast, so go inside and eat. You have your own training to get to."

-IceQueen-

Kyoko didn't know what was making her nervous, but that black figure was bringing up memories she wanted to be left in the past, she knew that some things that aren't worth thinking about or remembering.

"Whose there?" Kyoko asked looking around herself, he knew he was dead. After all, she had killed him herself and she knew he wasn't coming back. But the child's white skin, child? "I see, there's a reason your here."

"The Uchiha," he told her before looking at the moon, she knew the reason Zetsu used the Uchiha was for a twisted plan to get his mother out of the moon, she had seen his memories and he was older then she had first thought.

"You don't blame the Uchiha for what happened?"

"You've been waiting the truth from them."

"And that would be none of your business." Kyoko put her hand on her sword, one of her students was an Uchiha, she wasn't going to let this boy touch her godson, over her un-ageing body. "And I would suggest leaving, before you're the one laying in their own pool of blood."

"War is going to happen," he told her showing her one of his white hands, a slit crossed his palm, and she only looked at him with wide eyes. "And this one, you're not going to be able to avoid."


	5. Chapter Four: Warnings of War

Kyoko didn't know what to think, the boys words, the eyes on his hands. It was like everything was just trying to bring her worst nightmare to life.

'Kit,' Kurama said rolling his eyes from his seal, she rarely heard from the giant fox, since he prefered to sleep in his cage. 'Calm down.'

'You calm down,' she thought, she wasn't about to scare her Genin team, they already thought she was evil in her training methods. She didn't need to add 'crazy' to the list. 'Little white bastard has me on edge. And don't try to tell me his skin colour means nothing, that little bitch's skin was white.'

"Sensei are we done?" Kaya asked her skin going slightly red, they had been running laps for the last two hours, but it looked like their sensei was in a world of her own.

"Of course," Kyoko said snapping out of her thoughts, she had almost forgotten she told them to ran until they were told to stop. Minoru and Takeo were heavily breathing, while Kaya looked like she was ready to faint. "Take a break, then we'll go over your handwriting, it's improved in the last two weeks. Soon you'll be able to do a storage seal."

"But Mum said my handwriting was prefect," Minoru and Takeo muttered under their breaths, while Kyoko just sighed, their handwriting was neat, but she was still teaching them the basics and she didn't need them knowing that they could pull of the basic seals, not until she pounded the history of the art into their heads. It was better to the be safe then sorry.

"Stop whining," Kaya snapped putting her hand over her eyes, one of her classmates had reminded cloud watching, but she guessed it was a typical Nara activity.

"You're handwriting is getting better," Kyoko told them as she sat next to a post, going over what had happened, without torturing her Genin. "It's just with seals you can't make one mistake, even the tiniest of errors could result in the lose of a limp."

"See? She knows what she's doing."

"But Mum said you didn't have anyone to teach you," Takeo told her, hand going through his pink hair. He hadn't meant to overhear it, but he had and it left him wondering how she learnt.

"Yes, and I almost lost my leg once," Kyoko told him tipping her head to the side. "I think I know what I'm doing, by now, but you don't have a clue. After our break, we'll go back into Chakra Control, you've almost finished the Tree Walking excise, so don't be worry. Those with a strong base, will be able to go anyway. Got it?"

"Yes, Evil Sensei," Kaya, Takeo and Minoru said at the same time, and it left Kyoko swearing she would stuck them with Lee for a day, then they would be seeing how the evil sensei was.

Kaya only looked at her, since living with the women she had picked up some of her habits, and she had a feeling that they were going to be in a world of pain soon. And it wasn't going to be her doing it. Takeo and Minoru looked at each other, both of their eyes widened.

"Anyway, eat," Kyoko told them as she planned the next week of training, she might as well live up to the nickname. Until they got to Lee that is. "And afterwards, we'll pick up a D-rank from the mission office."

-IceQueen-

Sasuke only looked at his son's teacher, if someone had told him that he would be working with her when they first met, he would have burnt them to a crisp. And he was sure she would have done the same.

"I see," he told her, she had told him about the attack during her early training. They were both known for training early and getting little sleep. Old scars would never truly heal, only wait for you to trip over the cracks and remember. It had been years since Itachi's death, along with that of his clan, but both still haunted him, stealing precious hours of sleep, and he didn't even want to guess what stole hers.

When she returned they were told that Kyoko had been on a S-ranked mission to get rid of the old snake, that she herself wasn't a traitor, through he knew that most of his force still didn't trust her, not after what she had done for Orochimaru.

"Yes, he said they would be a war," Kyoko told him, she had sent her Genin home, since she knew they didn't need the information, if it was left to her, no one would know. But it wasn't. "With who, he did not say, but I doubt it'll have anything to do with the tailed beasts."

"You'll have to explain that one to me," Sasuke told her, he didn't want to force her to relive events, but if the village was in danger, then he would have no choice. "You know how the elders are."

"Even Tsuande would have wanted me to tell her," she agreed, there wasn't a point in denying it. "He had said that, this would be a war not even I could avoid."

"Not even you could avoid?" Sakura asked as she walked into the room, little Sachio at her side, black hair almost reaching his shoulders. "Kyoko, what have you been hiding."

"Something that'll no longer be allowed to be kept a secret," she told her, red hair falling out of it's ponytail. "One that children shouldn't be allowed to hear."

"Then I should go home," Sakura told her, green eyes looking at her husband, when he nodded she simply gave him her report before leaving.

"After this, you should come over for dinner," Sasuke told her activating the room's security seals, his eyes turning red. He trusted her, but he had to make sure she wasn't lying. "Kushina and Mikoto miss you."

"Of course," Kyoko told him, before taking a breath. "We were almost at war when I was with Orochimaru, would have been as well, if not for that battle that left me in a coma."

"I see, please continue."

"Of course, Hokage-dono."


End file.
